greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Percy
Charles Percy was a surgical resident who came to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital following the merger. He was murdered by grieving widower, Gary Clark. History Hospital Merger Charles transferred from Mercy West to the newly formed Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. He instantly started sucking up to Izzie Stevens, even confessing to her that he had a crush on Reed Adamson. She believed he was genuine, but he later bragged to the other Mercy West residents that he had made her his bitch. He later apologized, stating that they could be friends outside the hospital, but not inside. ("Invasion") Hotel Fire Charles donated blood immediately before going to the ER to treat patients from a hotel fire. When he arrived in the ER, he was told to hold an axe imbedded in a patient steady. However, he fainted and pulled the axe out. On his way down, he was hit in the head with the axe and needed stitches. He was later investigated with the other doctors when a patient died under suspicious circumstances. ("I Saw What I Saw") Wallace Anderson Charles worked on Wallace Anderson with Arizona Robbins. He informed her when Wallace developed another bowel obstruction and scrubbed in on his surgery with her. ("Invest in Love") Dr. Singer Charles worked on Dr. Singer, which put him in close contact with Izzie Stevens, who believed he'd gotten her fired. ("New History") Documentary Charles participated in a documentary someone was doing about the doctors at the hospital. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Reed Flirting for Surgery When Charles saw Reed flirting with Alex and implying that she'd trade sexual favors for the chance to scrub in, he confronted her about it, but she brushed him off. ("Blink") Change of Chief When Derek Shepherd became Chief after Richard Webber was ousted, the Mercy West residents were all worried that he'd fire them because he hated the merger. They also gossiped about why Richard was ousted. ("State of Love and Trust") Daredevil A motorcyclist came into the ER after crashing. On the way into the hospital, the gurney he was on tipped over, sending him to the ground. Charles worked on his case and was able to preserve enough function to make him an organ donor. ("Perfect Little Accident") Sensitivity Training The residents were forced to attend sensitivity training, led by Miranda Bailey. She taught "Reaction, Observation, Communication" to improve their interactions with patients whose cases needed more sensitivity. ("How Insensitive") Bobby Corso The sensitivity training was required because they were expecting Bobby Corso, a morbidly obese patient. The residents were told not to make jokes. Charles was kicked off the case when he suggested using a CT scan from the zoo because it would be equipped for animals of his weight. However, he was later brought back onto the case because they needed more big guys for the surgery. ("How Insensitive") Death When Gary Clark came into the hospital intending to shoot Derek Shepherd, Richard Webber, and Lexie Grey, he also shot Charles. Charles was working on the case of Mary Portman. After the lockdown was announced, he came into Mary's room, telling them that the shooter was on the floor. When Bailey saw Clark shoot a security guard and start heading their way, she told Charles to hide and Mary to play dead. Clark came into the room. After seeing that Mary appeared dead, he was leaving when he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. He opened the door and when he saw Charles, he asked if he was a surgeon. When Charles said he was, Clark shot him. After Clark left, Bailey started to treat Charles with Mary's help. ("Sanctuary") They packed his wound but it wasn't holding, so Bailey said they needed to get him to an OR. They put him on a sheet and dragged him out to the elevator, but when they got there, they realized the elevators had been turned off because of the lockdown and then Bailey concluded that Charles would die. She made good on his promise to tell him if that was going to happen and said that he didn't need to be scared because they'd be with him while it happened. When he stopped feeling pain, he knew it was a bad sign. He then asked Bailey to find Reed, not knowing that she was already dead, and tell her that he loved her. He also told her to tell her he was brave. Bailey told him he was very brave. He then told Bailey she was his favorite doctor and died. ("Death and All His Friends") Relationships Romantic Reed Adamson He had a crush on Reed Adamson, but never told her. When they were interviewed for the documentary, she told the interviewer that they've known each other since medical school and he was like a little brother to her. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Nicole Cummins He thought Nicole was very attractive, particularly focusing on her butt. ("Suicide is Painless") Familial He claims he once didn't talk to his family for an entire car ride across the country, which took ten days and crossed fifteen states. ("Invasion") Friendships Izzie Stevens Charles first met Izzie when he apologized to her about Reed taking George's cubby. Izzie initially ignored him, but after he talked about his family and himself, Izzie introduced herself. Charlie later asked her if she knew the Research Library code, but Izzie declined, saying she needed every advantage she could get. Izzie then showed him around the hospital and gave him tips. After he saw Izzie talking about her IL-2, he confessed that he had crush on Reed. After, she gave him the Research Library code. Their friendship later ended when Charles bragged that Izzie was his "surgical bitch", since she gave him the Research Library code and did many other deeds. ("Invasion") Jackson Avery He was one of Charles’s friends when they transferred to Seattle Grace Mercy West together and Jackson mentioned that Charles was one of his best friends not long after the shooting. Professional Miranda Bailey Miranda Bailey was his favorite doctor, something he revealed to her on his deathbed. ("Death and All His Friends") Career Prior to the merger, he worked at Mercy West Medical Center, but came to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital following the merger. At the time of his death, Charles was in his third year of residency. Notes and Trivia *Charles was often called upon to do heavy lifting and moving due to his large size. *He once teased Callie Torres about flirting with a patient.How Insensitive, 6x21 *He donated blood.I Saw What I Saw, 6x06 *He was terrible at metaphors.How Insensitive, 6x21 *In If/Then, an alternate reality, Charles is alive, remains a resident after Seattle Grace Hospital absorbed Mercy West Medical Center, and is infatuated with April Kepner. **In the same episode, he mutters "shoot me now", which is ironic since that is how he died. *His final words were "You were always my favorite doctor. I thought you should -"Death and All His Friends, 6x24 *He's originally from Brookings, South Dakota.Unbreak My Heart, 12x11 *On his first day as an intern at Mercy West, he stated that he wanted to be a trauma or vascular surgeon, but after that he said he wasn't sure.Unbreak My Heart, 12x11 *''Blood Zombies from Saturn'' was his favorite movie.Seattle Grace: On Call Gallery Episodic 6x05CharlesPercy.png|Invasion 6x06CharlesPercy.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x08CharlesPercy.png|Invest in Love 6x09CharlesPercy.png|New History 6x11CharlesPercy.png|Blink 6x13CharlesPercy.png|State of Love and Trust 6x16CharlesPercy.png|Perfect Little Accident 6x18CharlesPercy.png|Suicide is Painless 6x21CharlesPercy.png|How Insensitive 6x23CharlesPercy.png|Sanctuary 6x24CharlesPercy.png|Death and All His Friends 813CharlesPercy.png|If/Then 12x11CharlesPercy.png|Unbreak My Heart Episode Stills 6x06-12.jpg 6x06-11.jpg 6x06-9.jpg 6x06-10.jpg 6x06-7.jpg 6x06-4.jpg 6x06-1.jpg 6x08-18.jpg 6x13-1.jpg 6x13-16.jpg 6x13-26.jpg 6x16-15.jpg 6x16-16.jpg 6x16-20.jpg 6x21-17.jpg 6x21-25.jpg 6x21-23.jpg 6x21-20.jpg 6x21-2.jpg 6x23-2.jpg 6x23-18.jpg 8x13-5.png 8x13-18.png 8x13-19.jpg 8x13-20.jpg 8x13-21.jpg 8x13-22.jpg 8x13-23.jpg 8x13-28.jpg 12x11-25.jpg 12x11-27.jpg Appearances de:Charles Percy fr:Charles Percy Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma)